


Black Magic

by ayeayecaptswan



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, some stuttery cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeayecaptswan/pseuds/ayeayecaptswan
Summary: Little Mix fortold Diana and Matthew three years ago.





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



[A Discovery of Witches Festivid for Franzeska](https://vimeo.com/298869876) from [festivid](https://vimeo.com/user91369453) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
